greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Resonance of the Soul - Will Soul Eater Become a Death Scythe?
Prologue The narrator explains the situation; Shibusen is the academy of Shinigami weapon wielders. The beings known as Kishin had been plunging the world into depts of fear, driving people insane. In order to prevent their rebirth Shibusen trains weapons created by Shinigami and those who wield the weapons. In short it's an organization that enforces peace. The Shinigami, named Shinigami-sama appears and asks the audience if they're prepared. Summary Part 1 At 10 o'clock PM, a woman walks down a seemingly empty alley, but is unknowingly being watched by a blade-handed man with glowing red eyes. The man appears behind her and swipes his knife-like fingers through her body, savagely tearing her apart. A white orb of light is emitted from the victim's body and fades away leaving her orb-like soul. The man proceeds to eat it, receiving a boost in power. He suddenly hears another woman scream. Seeking more power, he chases after her. After the woman trips, the killer makes a giant leap, landing next to her. He raises his hand, ready to butcher her too, but is interupted by the sound of Soul Eater Evans licking his lips. The killer looks up, seeing Maka Albarn and Soul Eater standing on top of a flight of stairs. The targeted woman takes advantage of the distraction and makes her escape. Maka and Soul agree that the man's soul is already the egg of a Kishin. No longer human, the soul has a chance of becoming a Kishin. Maka orders that the killer's soul be cleansed in the name of Shinigami. Similar to how the killer is not human, but has a human form, Soul explains that he also has a human form, but is truely a weapon. Transforming into a scythe, he says the shape of it is not important, it's the soul they're after. Equipping herself with the scythe Maka addresses the man as Jack the Ripper, a mass murderer and tells him that they are here for his soul. Jack leaps up to Maka, attempting to cut her, but Maka blocks with the scythe and the two engage in battle. Jack continues to swipe at her, but Maka keeps blocking, causing Jack to unintentionally takes chunks of stone out of the walls and the ground. Maka manages to leap up and kick Jack in the back of the head, leaving him struggle to keep his balance at the top of the stairs. Maka makes a run for him, but Jack jumps high into the air. Maka follows suit and slices him with her weapon. Jack's body disappears leaving his tainted red soul. The soul slowely lowers itself to the ground, where Soul Eater, in transition between his two forms grabs it. He then proceeds to eat it, meaning he and Maka have gathered 99 pre-Kishin and now only need a witch's soul in order for Soul Eater to become a Death Scythe for Shinigami. Maka proceeds to a window, so she can speak with Shinigami. Writing out the number 42-42-564 onto the window, she makes contact with the Death Room. Inside Shinigami speaks with them through a mirror. Pleased to hear that they've gathered the 99 souls, he congratulates Maka, saying she's becoming an excellent meister, like her mother. Shinigami's weapon, Death Scythe comes over to the mirror and warns Soul to stay away from Maka; his daughter. Or else he will "freaking kill him"Soul rebukes the idea of wanting to be with Maka, degrading her by the size of her breasts. Spirit sticks his head through the mirror and starts to yell at Soul. He furiously asks Soul does he not think Maka has any sex appeal and dares him to grope her, before turning to Maka and softly saying " Maka,daddy loves you". Maka is unmoved and tells him to drop it, she doesn't regard him as a father anymore. Spirit sulks at the back of the room and Shinigami gets back on topic. Maka and Soul Eater's next obstacle is the witch's soul. Shinigami advises Maka to be careful, as many meisters have lost their lives in battles with witches. Death Scythe weeps over a doll of Maka, telling her to be careful. Shinigami instructs Maka to make a great death scythe, that won't lose to the one her mother made. As a last word, he tells the duo that the last soul must be that of a witch, otherwise they will be stripped of all the souls they have gathered so far. Shinigami then closes the connection. Spirit continues to sob, while talking to a doll of Maka, prompting Shinigami to give him a direct Direct Noggin Shinigami Chop, but only warns him of it afterwards. Part 2 Inside a pumpkin fashioned house, Blair takes a bath, while outside Maka tells Soul that the witch, Blair lives in here. Soul ignores Maka's advice and decides to dash in and meet Blair face-to-face. He leaps through a window ready for action, but unexpectedly finds his target is naked and inadvertently plunges into the bath, landing his face on top of her breasts. While Soul claims a cool guy like him is used to seeing naked women, Blair points out his nose bleed states otherwise. As Soul begins to tell Blair that he's here for her soul, Maka leaps through the window, kicking him across the room. Maka points at Blair and warns her that they are going to take her soul. Disregarding that, Blair asks Soul if he is okay. One nosebleed later, Soul asks her, the witch, to let him eat her soul and changes into his scythe form. Blair is surprised that he said "witch", but is impressed that he turned into a scythe. Maka explains that once they take Blair's soul, she will make it a death scythe, stronger than the one her mother made. Ready to fight in the hopes of taking the scythe for herself, Blair leaps out of the bath, magically changing into her clothes in the process. Blair launches a Halloween Cannon attack at Maka, blasting her out of the house. At the cabaret house, Chupa♡Cabra's, Death Scythe is indulged with the company of two woman named Arisa and Risa. However after they mention his daughter, he bursts into tears. Risa explains that he's not good with women. As a result he's going through divorce negotiations with his wife and his daughter claims to hate him. Death Scythe dashes out of the building and runs around outside shouting that he loves Maka. He then calmly returns to the building to pay for their service, before crazily leaving again. The next day, Soul and Maka make their way to Blair's house. Soul is depressed for having let Blair seduce him last time. If he can't cope with that level of sexiness, and won't become a death scythe, Maka reminds him. Maka prepares to hit Soul, after he calls her flat chested, but Soul grabs her to hide them both behind a tree as he sees Blair approaching. Blair spots the two of them and grabs Soul pressing his face into her breasts, causing blood to rapidly stream from his nose. The day after that, Soul and Maka prepare to face Blair yet again. This time Maka has a plan written down on a piece of paper. Soul degrades the idea of using a piece of paper to defeat her. Maka asks if he has a better plan before scolding him, handing out a series of thumps, reminding him that nothing will get done if they don't co-operate. While Maka grasps Soul's mangled self by the collar of his jacket, Blair appears behind them and blasts them away with another Halloween Cannon. Their fourth round takes place in a city street. Blair sits on a large flying pumpkin, while firing smaller ones at Maka. In his scythe form, Soul criticises Maka's strategy. Maka argues that he's done nothing but get nose bleeds. Calling men worthless, she accuses him of knowing Blair would be in the bath, when he jumped through her window. As the two continue to bicker, Blair invites Soul to join her, promising to forgive him for every little thing he does. Maka interrupts noting that she's soul's partner and that Blair should talk to her. In that case, Blair says that she'll take it after killing Maka. Enraged Maka jumps up, delivering an almighty swing with the scythe in Blair's direction, only to end up simply cutting the pumpkin she was sitting on. Blair appears behind Maka and blasts her away using her Smashing Pumpkin attack. The tip of Blair's hat transfigures into Zwan; a hand with a face. Zwan grabs Maka by the leg and and flings her high up into the air. Using the scythe as a hook, Maka latches onto a building and lands on the roof. Maka tries talking to Soul, asking what they should do next, but he remains unresponsive. Remembering Blair's invitation to join her, Soul smiles. In the Death Room, Shinigami is watching the battle. He informs Death Scythe that his daughter is in trouble. The two of them witness Maka getting blasted off the rooftop. Death Scythe prepares to step in and save her, but Shinigami suggests otherwise. They could easily step in and save her, but that wouldn't solve the problem and as Maka's father, Death Scythe should understand that. As they continue to watch the fight, Shinigami suggests that the witch is a bit strange. As Maka hangs off the edge of the roof by the scythe, she asks Soul why he isn't answering. Soul changes back to his human form and lets her go saying he no longer cares. Looking up in admiration, Soul proclaims that he wants to be Blair's scythe. Death Scythe is thrilled and starts to incite this decision, earnign him anotehr Shinigami Chop. Maka starts to accuse Blair of putting a spell on Soul, but Soul denies that saying any man would go for an older woman, with a nice body, over a flat-chested girl, like Maka. As Death Scythe continues to egg on their seperation, Shinigami delivers another blow to his head. Soul now stands at Blair's side. Upset with his decision, Maka starts to damn men for always cheating and messing around. In doing so she remembers seeing her father flirting with many other women, when she was younger. But meeting Soul, she had believed she had finally met one she could trust. Soul replies that cool men, don't mess around, while he transfigures his arm into the scythe blade behind Blair's back. Before Blair has time to do anything, Maka grabs the scythe and cuts her in two. Soul grabs Blair's loose soul in its ball form. He recites that it's not the form that matters, It's the soul. Ready to become a death scythe, he eats it, expecting a surge of power, but gets nothing but some wind. Just then, a cat, wearing a witch's hat, strolls past, which they recognize as Blair. Blair explains that she never was a witch, but just a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical powers. Her being a witch was an idea they came up with themselves. Spirit compliments her performance and offers to be her catnip, prompting Shinigami to hit him again. Now, after eating 99 human souls and a cat soul and remembering what Shinigami said earlier, they realize that they're going to have to start all over again. As they race away on a motorbike, Blair follows them on a floating pumpkin. Maka shouts back to her, asking why she's still alive if they took her soul. Blair explains that as a cat, she has 9 souls, and they only took one of them. Blair invites Soul to join her again, but Maka yells at her to stop following them, while Soul thinks to himself that this isn't cool at all. Differences from the manga This episode is based on the manga chapter . However a number of changes were made including: * Jack the Ripper was not shown hunting women in the manga. * The fight with Jack was much more drawn out. In the manga the fight simply consisted of Jack leaping at Maka only to be cut in two. * The appearance of Jack's soul was changed. In the manga it looked like any other soul, whereas in the anime it was red and tainted. * In the manga, Shinigami did not remind them that they would lose all the souls they have gathered, should the next one not be a witch's soul. * In the manga, there was a scene where Blair, still naked, nursed Soul after Maka kicked him. * Zwan's name was mentioned in the manga, but not the anime. * Shinigami was suspicious that Blair may not be a witch. * Soul did not drop Maka off the side of the building before siding with Blair in the manga. * The flashbacks of Maka meeting Soul and seeing her father flirting with other women, were not present in the manga. * Like Jack, Blair's soul was given a customized appearance. * In the manga, Blair did not wear her hat in her cat form. Censorship * Blair's bath scene in the TV broadcast had floating shampoo and soap bottles blocking view of her cleavage and her rear. In the DVD version they are removed giving a better view. Link Category:Soul Eater Episodes Category:Episodes